One Sided Love (Fairy Tail Version)
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: Erza like Jellal, Jellal likes Lucy... But Lucy is Erza's friend and she has a boyfriend, Natsu, which is Jellal's childhood friend... A story of one sided love based on Yoshinaga Yuu sensei's work... (Jerza and Nalu)


Hello! Hello! So I wanted to share this manga story I read. It was originally a one shot manga but the story was so cute that I couldn't help myself that I wanted to share it to everyone. I wanted to make a fanfic about the ending because that was a cliffhanger but I couldn't find it in the sub category.

The manga was made by Yoshinaga Yuu-sensei. The title of the manga was Hatsukoi Hakusho. It was a compilation of 4 one shot stories. And the one I really love was the second one entitled, "Our One Sided Love". Though the first, third and fourth were so romantic too.

The characters that I used t from Fairy Tail which was made my Hiro Mashima-sensei. I couldn't find it in the sub category so I chose Fairy tail to portray the characters in that said manga. (Jerza and NaLu)

Well, this fanfic is entirely like the manga 'our One sided love', except the parts that I added the main characters thoughts and the ending. Everything was indeed like the manga. The conversations and the settings.

Hope you like it. And if you want to read that manga, search in the mangafox "Hatsukoi Hakusho" (: you'll gonna love Yoshianaga Yuu-sensei's work! ^_^

_What kind of person can love someone without asking for anything in return?_

**"Let me introduced to you Erza. This is my classmate from middle school, Jellal Fernandes. If you could be friends with him that would be great!**"  
**  
"Nice to meet you"**

My first friend when I entered high school was Lucy and through her, I met him. When we first met, I somehow attracted to him. Time was passing and in the 15th summer of my life, I gradually fall in love with him but a week after that, I lost my first love.

Lucy had a boyfriend from her middle school; he was also Jellal's classmate. That time, I uncontrollably asked him

**"Jellal, you like Lucy?"**

His faces stiffened and he looked at me. But he frankly answered **"Yeah, I like her. But I don't intend to break them up. Please keep this a secret"  
**  
Wasn't that just one sided love? Wasn't it painful? That was stupid. But the more stupid was the person who loves him despite knowing it. It was me.

_**High School Year 2: Autumn  
**_  
I was sitting with Jellal alone in our classroom. He was listening to his music and his earphone was on. I was reading a book that I couldn't even get what was on it. It was normal for the two of us to stay behind. Jellal was sitting in front of me. His seat was supposed to be in the second row, but he always approached me and sat in front of me. That was Lucy's sit.

several minutes after,

**"What? Again**?" the two of us asked Lucy who just came back. I put down my book and Jellal put off his earphone

**"Yep, this time it was a third year. That gave me a fright"** she chuckled

**"Why would anyone ask a person who had already a boyfriend?" **Jellal wondered

**"Maybe he doesn't know, even though everyone does"** I thought and not knowing that I just said it loud

**"No, I think he knows. He just wanted to express his feeling towards me"** she sat on the table beside her seat. Lucy is a perfect model, inside and the outside. Even though she has already a boyfriend, there are many who confessed to her

**"How many times that this happened?"** I curiously asked

**"Doesn't Natsu mind?"** Jellal asked while scanning his mp3

**"Ah! You don't need to tell him! No, you must not tell him or he'll worry!" **Lucy's face was so troubled. I could tell. Her voice was cracking

**"I know that"** Jellal sighed

That Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend. He's also Jellal's childhood friend. But because he goes to different school, I haven't met him. However I have seen pictures of him. No matter what how you look at it, you can't say that he's handsome.

**"I'll head back first"** Lucy stood up and left the two of us again. I grabbed my book again and started reading, though Jellal was left confusedly

**"What? She seems very happy. Is she going out?" **Jellal asked me

**"Most likely, she said it was their anniversary"**

**"Hm, what about you aren't you going home yet?"** he asked and was about to stand up

**"Nope, there's still 30 minutes before the train comes. So I'll wait here"** I said then flipped the book to the next page

**"Then I'll wait with you" **he said and sat back again. My heart was pumping. I hope he didn't notice my face that turned red

**"But, but Natsu must be really trouble. Furthermore he goes to different school. He has such a pretty girlfriend."** I started a topic to talk to. Well, that was the best I could think of

**"Yep, hence he told me to look after Lucy and make sure that no one weird gets near her"** Jellal sighed

**"But the dangerous one should be you, Jellal"** I unconsciously said

**"Huh?"** He asked and that was the moment I realized what I said. I hid my face on the book on my hand

**"Nothing"** he might get mad at me

**"Geez, you always tease me"** he said pulling the book off my face

**"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry"  
**  
**"Hahaha, you don't need to apologize!"** he made his bright smile again. **"Erza, how about you? Didn't you say that you have a crush on someone? Has there been any progress?"**

**"Huh?!"** my body stiffened and was shocked what he just asked. **"No, there's nothing going on"**

**"You still won't tell who he is?"** he sighed

I buried my face on the book and just thought _**"That person is you, how could I just tell you…"**_

_**Next Day: Gym Class  
**_  
**"And so, we bought a pair of key chains together" **Lucy happily told Jellal. I was beside her and Jellal was on the other side of the net. The girls and the boys were divided by net. They would do basketball and we would do Volleyball.

**"That sounds great**" he said though he seemed not happy with it

**"Ah, do you wanna see it? I'll show it to you later" **she giggled

**"Lucy, everything is going really well between you two" **Jellal sighed.

**"Haha, yeah, we also took pictures together. I'll show them to you, too"**

**"You take them too often, don't you get tired?"  
**  
There were so happy together. I couldn't butt in to their conversation. But there was a fang on my chest. Someone was stabbing me and it hurt so much.

The teacher told us to pair up and to start rallying. Lucy was asked by a member of the volleyball team. She didn't want that was why she called me and wanted to pair up with me, but I pretended not to hear it. I felt bad about it.

After 5 minutes, there was clattered on the other side. My eyes widened as I saw that the person who got hurt was Lucy. She walked out of the gym and I really felt guilt. I should pair up with her. I dashed off the gym and followed her, but that just added to my heart ached

**"Are you all right?"** Jellal was with him. I hid myself. Even though I knew what they were talking, to let Jellal had that kind of expression. A person like me, do I have the right to like him? Jellal was so worried to death

It was lunch time. We ate inside the room. Lucy's hand had a bandage. She couldn't eat properly using chopsticks so I exchanged my fork to her.

**"Thank you so much, Erza!"** her smile was so bright. Now I know why my heart was really aching. I was jealous of her.

_**English Class**_

**"For this reason, I want you to split into 3 girls and 3 boys. You are free to choose your group members"**

I group with Lucy and Levy. Two guys approached her and group with us because they got Jellal. They were obviously wanted to group with her. It wasn't the time to feel sad anymore. I only need to act like before. Just stay quietly beside Jellal.

**"So who wants to be the leader? Oh me, that's great"** I voluntarily told them. I would just pretend that I was okay

**"Erza, good luck with that**" Levy chuckled

**"You are smart and cute, perfect for the job" **added by Lucy

**"Thank you! Thank you! Any more compliments for me?!"** I laughed out

**"Don't be egoistic!"** The other guys told me and we just laughed. I felt my phone vibrated. I flipped and I had one new mail. Who was it?

_**"Are you all right?" **_the mail was from Jellal. What was that? My heart, here it goes again. It was acting strangely again

_**"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"**_ I replied

_**"Because since Phys. Ed you seemed to be not yourself. If you're all right, then that's great"**_

My face was so red. I wanted to make a glance to Jellal, but when I looked at him he was looking at me. Plus he was smiling at me. My face covered with red and my heart beats so fast. I couldn't control it so I stood up and excuse myself "I'm going to the washroom"

I ran off the room. Instead of going to the washroom, I ran to the rooftop. I couldn't think too much. That kind of thing had no other implications.

The next day, during our break time, Lucy and I had a little fight. I discovered something that really pushed me to give up on Jellal

**"What?! You had a quarrel with Natsu. What happened?"  
**  
**"It's usually that case anyway. It's embarrassing to talk about"**

**"Is that so?"  
**  
**"After talking about it to Jellal, I feel much better" **her face turned red, she seemed a maiden in love **"I never told anyone about this, actually I had a crush on Jellal before I got together with Natsu. But Jellal is too mature. I'm not compatible with him. That time when Natsu confessed to me, I was very touched by his clumsy but sincere actions. Erza you should get together with Jellal"** what was that? What was that?! What a joke! **"Of course if I look back on it, I don't think my choice was wrong. If that possible we could go on double dates" **Lucy didn't know anything **"Jellal, if you ask him out he should agree-"  
**  
**"Please don't decide by yourself okay?!" I** unconsciously shouted **"Lucy you, you are too insensitive. You should consider the other party's fee..lings too.."** I was shocked. My voice faded away. Jellal was standing near us. He heard everything?!

**"S-Sorry Erza"** Lucy apologized and tears were gathering in her eyes

I ran off but Jellal grabbed my arm. **"What happened between you two? You had a fight, that's rare. Even though I don't know what happened, don't quarrel. Get back together okay?"** he said while looking at Lucy

**"No, it was my fault. I said something that made Erza angry"** Lucy cried. Don't say anymore. It was just me venting my anger to everyone. I flicked my arm off Jellal and ran off. I heard him call my name but I didn't turn around. I ran away from them

Why was my timing always so bad? I hid myself under the staircase and cried. Right now, Jellal, he would be consoling Lucy. What a thing to do?! Why it was always Lucy? Always Lucy! I have had enough! If it's so painful, I decided to give up.

The next day, I apologized to Lucy. I made up a lie and she accepted it. She said sorry, too. She hugged me tightly and apologized many times. I decided to give up. I would always take care of Lucy and I decided to give up my love to Jellal

We went back to the classroom. I saw him sitting on his sit and there were guys talking beside him. He was reading a book. Lucy and I were called by Levy and the others who asked us to join them to a blind date.

**"With Higashi High?"** I asked

**"Yep, we received an invitation for a blind date. We need to have 2 to 3 people. Who wants to go?" **Levy explained

**"Me!"** the two girls with her raised their hand then Levy vented her eyes to me and Lucy

**"Lucy I doubt you want to come. How about you Erza?"**

**"Mmmmm, maybe I should go take a look"**

**"What?" **they were all surprised** "That's rare"**

**"Why do you want to come this time?" **Levy asked me  
**  
"Huh? Maybe this one I could meet someone suitable"** I chuckled. I wanted to move on to this unrequited love

_**After School  
**_  
They told me the time and place where we would meet. I grabbed my bag and again, I was left with Jellal. Oh yeah, we changed our seats and I ended up sitting beside him.

**"I heard that you're going on a blind date"** Jellal asked me

**"Yep"** I nodded. I lowered my head to hide my anxiousness

**"Why do I get the feeling that you are acting weird? What about your crush?" **he sat down on his table and started asking me

**"Oh that, I feel that's too tedious"** I sighed

**"Huh?"**

**"Even if I kept having these one-sided feeling, there wouldn't be anything in return. For that reason, I wanted to find someone new."** I was holding myself not to cry. It was too painful

**"I feel this is not like you. Are you this kind of person?"** he asked that made my whole body prickled

**"Mmmmm, sorry, I'm this kind of person. Aren't you the same Jellal?"** I didn't control my tears and it slowly fall down on my cheeks **"Saying that this is not like me, you never even noticed me in the first place"** I walked out of the room and left him alone.

That was stupid of me! I even vented my anger to Jellal. Perhaps he hated me now. Maybe that was the right way to end it.

The blind date was done and we went out of karaoke.

**"Erza!"** one of the guy from Higashi High called me

**"Ah, thank you for today"** I turned around and bowed down

**"We didn't even talk too much. No need to thank me."** He said

**"Hey let's get go out together sometime. If you don't feel comfortable with just the two of us, you can ask you some other people to come along" **another guy told me. But my eyes were caught by another person. My eyes widened and couldn't believe that he was there. What was he doing here? That was Jellal! What was he…?

Our eyes met! He saw me! I ran away and I just heard the guy from Higashi high called my name. But the one who I couldn't believe that called me and tried to stop me, was Jellal

**"Erza! Wait up!"  
**  
I ran and ran but he continuously ran after me. I hid myself and he stopped. He was still looking for me. Why was he here? Was he looking for me? No, that was impossible. He was angry at me. But what if he was here for me, he was worried to me? I turned to take a peek of him and I felt guilty when I saw his face so worried. Much worried that the one he made when Lucy got injured. I was about to show myself, when his phone rang.

**"Hello, Lucy?**

**What happened?**

**Huh? You are crying!**

**What?!**

**You two had a fight again?**

**Mhh"  
**  
It was happening again. It always happened when these kind of situations arose. I just didn't have courage.

**"Natsu said that?**

**Ah, even he hated it, he didn't need to say that"  
**  
If I said those secrets they have

_**"I had a crush on Jellal"**_

_**"But I don't intend to break them up. Please keep this a secret"  
**_  
Maybe then, both of their lives would have a turn of events. But to me, this was my only hope. Only now, if I could only…

**"Jellal! You should go be with Lucy right now!"** I showed myself to him and shouted

**"Ah, Erza!"**

**"Lucy is probably very sad right now. The person you like needs you. You should go. Uhm, I believe you still have a chance. If you stay by her side, accompanying her and supporting her, I think everything will go smoothly."** I uncontrollably started to talk. I clenched my fist, lowered my head and tried hard. This would be the best way to end this one-sided love

**"No but-"**

**"What I said did not count on Natsu's feeling. But I can't help it. I'm not Natsu's friend or should I say I don't know him at all. No matter who he is, I still feel that you're a better choice"** I looked to him and smiled **"Of course, Jellal is better"** trying to hide my tears, I was hoping for it not to fall down. Honestly, what was I doing?

**"I understand" **he responded. So that ended everything. He again talked to Lucy **"Lucy, uhm, I think you should two communicate more. After all, it's a misunderstanding. Or should I say, these problems between you two should be solved by me"  
**  
What?! **"Wait! What are you doing?!"** I shouted. What was he doing?!

**"I said…"** he hugged me and whispered to my ears **"The one I like is not Lucy"**

**"W-What are you saying?" **I asked him

He pulled back his voice cracked **"Ah, sorry, Aren't you worried to Lucy? Because when you said that, **_**'the person you like needs you'**_** I didn't feel a thing."** He answered and his face was so red **"I didn't have the urge to go to Lucy yet I don't want to leave Erza."** My eyes widened and the pumping in my chest was so wild. **"Erm, this afternoon, you said that you wanted to give up on your crush. I feel this is better. To be honest, that way you can be here with me"**

I didn't control myself and I ran towards him. I hugged him so tight and buried myself on his chest.

**"Eh, wait Erza?"**

**"I can't believe it"** I muttered

He held my face and wiped off my tears. Our eyes met and I could see his face smiling **"Feeling better now"  
**  
I nodded. I didn't know what to do next. But right now, I wanted to convey my one-sided love. **"Jellal, actually"** I started but was embarrassed to tell him **"M-my crush, it was actually you"** I said in low voice. I vented my eyes away.

**"Eh? Me?"** his eyes widened and just chuckled. I felt his hand on my face and in an instant; I felt his lips pressed on mine. What was this sensation? He pulled back and smiled to me **"I like you, Erza. I gradually started to like you. Whenever I'm with you, I wanted to stay cool in front of you"** my tears burst out and hugged him. I hugged him so tight. I felt his hand on my back, and he was hugging me back. My one-sided love had crossed his path. This distance from **"True Love"** is not thus far.

**"I love you, Jellal!"**

**"Erza? Erza? Geez, wake up. It's time to go home"  
**  
I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed it. The light from outside shone upon me. **"A dream, huh?"** I muttered

**"Did you have a good sleep?"** I looked in front of me and it was Jellal who was chuckling

**"I did have a nice dream"** I responded

**"Let's go, the train is coming"** he grabbed his bag. I stood up and grabbed mine too. I felt so lazy but I had no choice. **"Erza"** I looked at Jellal and he was waiting for me **"Are you still sleeping?"**

**"Sorry, I just remember my dream"**

**"What kind of dream?"** he asked curiously. I walked toward him and smiled

"It's a secret"

**"Geez, Natsu and Lucy are on a date again"** he sighed while checking the message in his **phone "Let's go home"** we walked out to the train station, while holding each other hands.

~Fin

Hope you like it..

Well, that was originally made Yoshinaga Yuu Sensei… I just added the ending and some inner thoughts… :P hahaha !


End file.
